


untitled birthday fic

by boomingvoice



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/boomingvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie has a crush on Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled birthday fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubbleforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleforest/gifts).



  
"Oh, Nick, definitely. Nick's the smelliest." Howie paused, and quickly added "I, on the other hand, smell like roses." It came out rushed. Brian shot him a grin, and Howie smiled back, because, well. Brian had smiled at him. He knew it had probably been a supportive smile, a don't-feel-bad-you-didn't-really-embarass-yourself kind of smile that one gave people who'd just done something awkward. He sighed, inwardly, and looked back at the interviewer.

"So I notice that Kevin's not here..."

*

Howie frowned absently--he'd have to iron the blue shirt, he thought, if he was going to wear that tonight. He was fingering the fabric when there was a knock on the door.

"AJ, hey."

"Hey man! When are we headed out again?" AJ seemed agitated.

"Uh, I thought, like twelve?" Howie answered.

"Cool, cool. This the place your friend owns?"

"No, that'll be New York. She told me about this one, though."

"That's cool." AJ shifted on his feet, and, as the silence stretched, began to fidget with the edge of his shirt.

"AJ." Howie said.

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, man. Just company. 'M bored." AJ picked at a hangnail.

"That's why we're going out later. Go rip your vest or something, stop bothering me."

AJ gave him a wounded look over the top of his glasses. "You cut me, man. I just wanted to watch you gussy up, do your hair and shit."

"Living through me vicariously?"

AJ snorted. "Yeah, that's it." There was another knock on the door. AJ bounded over and opened up before Howie could say anything. "Nick. Hi."

"Hey, did I mi--" He cut himself short at a sharp look from AJ. "Howie! What's up man? Oh god, not that shirt again."

"What's wrong with this shirt?" That was his favorite shirt.

"Nothing, I'm just fucking tired of it. How about..." Nick paused. "Let me check what you have." He came over and began to dig through Howie's suitcase.

"Nick! What the fuck. Fold that shit again when you're done rampaging."

AJ laughed at that. "Good luck with that, D."

Nick threw a balled up pair of boxers at him.

Howie yelped. "Nick! Those were my last clean pair!"

"Don't worry, they just hit AJ--oh, that is a problem, I guess." Nick giggled.

AJ came over to put Nick in a headlock. They tussled briefly, and broke apart in a panic when there was a knock on the door. Nick rushed to the door. "Brian! What's up?"

"Nothing, man. You texted?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! You should come out with us tonight."

"I should...uh, no thanks, Nick." Brian looked at him oddly. Howie did too--it had been years since anyone had tried drawing Brian out on the club scene.

"Come on. Please? It'll be like old times, except Kevin's left out instead of me. You guys always left me languishing all alone at the hotel, dude, you have to make it up to me eventually."

Brian looked at him, smiling and forehead wrinkled in disbelief. "Try harder."

Nick pouted at him. Brian pretended to swoon, before straightening and shaking his head no, laughing.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'll ask you again later." He turned to Howie. "Howie! I know what I want you to wear."

Howie sighed. "What, Nick?" as Nick swung an arm around Brian's shoulders and stuck his other hand in Brian's back pocket.

Brian startled. "Hello! And how are _you_ , Carter?"

"Very well, thanks," Nick grinned, "I just needed to borrow this," he flashed Brian's keycard, kissed Brian noisily on the cheek, and was out the door.

"I worry about that kid sometimes," AJ muttered. Howie and Brian murmured their agreement.

Howie wondered if Nick would return with something ridiculous, like, oh god, who knew. A sequined thong? Except Howie didn't know why Brian would own one of those. And he really wished he hadn't thought of Brian owning a sequined thong, because that sort of lead to _why_ he might own one which lead to other thoughts and sometimes Howie wasn't very smart about his thought processes.

Nick was back in under a minute, proudly presenting his spoils. Not a thong. Howie was relieved. "Wear this. It'll be awesome."

Howie eyed the cable knit sweater. "No."

"No? Why not? You have to, come on."

"I don't 'have to' anything. And no. It'll be too hot."

"Oh, come on. Please. Just try it on. You never wear white, it'll look amazing."

Howie looked at him weirdly, "I thought you were joking about being the group's stylist. No."

"Howie, come on, _please_? AJ, back me up."

"Oh my god, D, just try it on so he'll shut the hell up."

Howie sighed and took the sweater. "You're a brat, Nick, you know that?" He stripped off his shirt as he walked toward the mirror and pulled on the sweater. AJ whistled. Nick and Brian oohed their approval. Howie looked at himself. Not...bad, actually. Maybe Nick knew what he was talking about. "Brian, where did you get this?"

"I don't know." He came up to Howie. "Let me check the tag--" His fingers slid under the edge of the collar, and they were very warm. Howie tried to hold back a shiver, not very well. Brian giggled. "What was that?"

"I'm ticklish," Howie mumbled. Brian was smiling at him, and this close Howie could see the creases fanning out from the corners of his eyes.

"Is that so? Anyway, it's Armani. You can keep it, if you like. You look better wearing it than I ever did."

Howie blushed. "Uh, thanks. I don't think I could take it, though."

"Well, let me know after you spend a night in it. It's comfortable."

"I--uh, sure. Thanks. I need pants," he said abruptly. Howie walked towards his now chaotic suitcase. Sometimes Brian's eyes were _too_ blue. Or he looked at you too hard. Or something. Howie dug through the sad remains of his once neatly ordered posessions.

"Yo, Brian," Nick said.

"Yo, Nick."

"You coming out with us tonight?" AJ asked.

"What, you guys tag-teaming me now?" Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"No," said Nick.

"Yes," said AJ.

Nick looked at AJ. "Blabbermouth. This is why me and Brian never included you in pranks."

"Sorry, man."

"Pranks?" Brian asked.

"No, Brian. We're not doing anything," Nick said earnestly. "AJ's too dumb," he added with irritation. "Our Frick and Frack glory will never be challenged."

"You're using your lying face." Brian stared at him.

"Am not!"

"You used it then too!"

"The hell I was. Whatever, are you coming?"

"Shit, yes. You knew I would." Brian scowled. Nick beamed.

*

Brian was not having fun. Howie frowned at his beer. He wondered, yet again, why AJ and Nick had been so eager to get Brian out of his hotel room and away from his ESPN, just to leave him sitting in a booth and watching the two nearly thirty year old frat boys mack on chicks.

Brian swirled what was left in his beer and drained the bottle. Howie watched his adam's apple bob. Brian set the bottle down and looked out at the dancing masses.

"So," Howie started awkwardly, speakingly loudly to be heard over the music. "Uh, I think that chick flashed you on purpose."

Brian stopped scanning the crowd and smiled at Howie. "Oh, you know it. I was like," he mimicked his jaw dropping to his knees. He grinned, "I should've offered to sign them."

"Would've made her night."

Brian laughed.

This was good. This wasn't so bad. "I'll get us the next round." Howie began to rise.

"You don't have to." Brian placed his hand on Howie's.

"Well, you got the last--"

"No, I think I've had enough. It's hot in-- _it's getting hot in herre_ ," he sang at Howie, " _so take of all your clothes_ \--sorry. Anyway." He grinned. "It's hot. I think I wanna step outside. Come with?" There was an odd hesitancy in that last question.

"Sure," Howie pulled at the neck of his--Brian's shirt. "I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."

*

It was quiet out on the balcony. The two patrons there already were smoking and flirting gently, curls of smoke blowing out their pursed lips and mingling in the close proximity. The guy looked up as the door opened, and, seeing who the company was, drew one long last pull from his cigarette before putting it out and taking the girl's hand. He muttered something, and the girl put out her cigarette before throwing Howie and Brian a quick curious glance as she and her friend left.

Howie looked at Brian and arched an eyebrow, "That was interesting."

Brian was looking at the door with a small frown on his face. "No kidding. Didn't realize we were that infamous."

"I don't think--Maybe they just wanted to be alone?"

"I guess. It's all good--now _we_ get to be alone!" Brian batted his eyes, and Howie smiled nervously, before looking away, to the skyline. Brian walked over to the rail and leaned on it, looking at the city.

The air was chilly, pleasant after the heat of the club, and Howie could feel the sweat cooling on his lip. He walked over and leaned on the rail beside Brian. Brian shifted, and their elbows touched. The bass line still thumped behind them, but the crowd was worlds away and everything felt different. Smaller. More managable.

"This is nice." Brian said.

"Yeah," Howie agreed. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Brian said. He turned to look at Howie. "I'm glad you wore my sweater."

Howie laughed. "I'm not! This thing is fucking scorching. I shouldn't have listened to Nick."

"No, you should've." Brian touched Howie's shoulder. "It's a good color on you. You should wear it more often."

"Thanks," Howie fought the urge to squirm. Brian was looking at him intently, absently fingering the cabling on the sleeve. Brian moved in closer. Howie was almost afraid to think it--

"Can I kiss you?"

Howie swallowed reflexively. _Yes._ "What about--"

"Three strikes," Brian said softly. "I'm allowed that many." He took a breath. "Be my first?"

Howie swallowed again. Bit his lip. Nodded.

Brian rested his hand on Howie's jaw, blessedly cool against the warmth of Howie's blush, and tilted his head up. There was a soft meeting of lips, and gently, so gently, the slide of tongue. It felt so _good_ , Howie held back a moan. He opened up a bit more and tentively licked. He could taste the salt from Brian's sweat, and, god, this wasn't enough. He pushed his way past Brian's tongue, sweeping across Brian's bottom lip with his, licking the roof of Brian's mouth. Brian let him, before regaining control, and then pulling away.

"You _taste_ so good." Brian sounded in awe. "AJ was right, I was an idiot for waiting so long."

"You--what? What about AJ?" Howie wondered if he'd just done something stupid.

"Nothing. Nothing, don't worry about it! I told him I had a crush on you. And he told me to do something about it. And I didn't."

"Well, you did."

"Okay, I did. But not without some prodding." He looked abashed. "I might have to send Nick a thank you card."

Howie laughed. He took Brian's hand. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"Oh, me too." Brian squeezed the tangle of fingers, and headed to the door. He bumped into it as he tried to walk through while turning the knob. He rattled the handle, and stood there a moment. "Dammit." He turned to Howie and pulled out his phone, "I take it back, no thank you card. He fucking locked us out here." He hit speed dial. "Nick! It's chilly out here, you prick."

Howie squeezed his hand. "I can lend you a sweater."

-fin-


End file.
